


Smooth Sailing

by strawberrylace



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, also i have a thing for Montana I guess, the sequel no one asked for lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which we ask the question, why can't Poe and Finn just be together already? </p><p>a sort of sequel to "New Dawn Fades"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth Sailing

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to continue the story of Finn, Rey, and Poe in Montana so I wrote a sequel to it. I do apologize for spelling errors!

“Are you gonna finish those fries?” asked Rey. 

Finn shook his head. 

“Suit yourself.” 

It was a late Saturday night. Finn and Rey had just gotten back from a concert at the Brick House. After their first meeting, the two would frequent trips out to Kasgrove, Montana and see any band that was passing through their fair state. They hardly ever saw each other, despite attending the same university. Finn was usually at lacrosse practice and Rey spent most of her time in the chemistry lab. Their concerts were their little escape from their everyday lives and they always had a blast, getting lost in the music. 

“I kinda wish someone would have a big festival around here,” Rey sighed. “Look at this place! Who wouldn’t want to play a show with the mountains as a backdrop?” 

“Perhaps you should get something going with that,” agreed Finn. “Get whoever owns Brick House involved and we get the ball rolling!” 

“Montana isn’t just some state in the middle of nowhere! I wish more people would see how beautiful it really is! How breathtaking, how…how…” 

Finn’s mind came to something else that was breathtaking. Nay, someone else that was breathtaking. 

Poe Dameron. The thought of his name made Finn’s heart flutter. Poe was an unusual man. Working whatever odd job by day, guitar virtuoso by night. He lived around Missoula with his roommate and dog, Bee-Bee in a tiny apartment that overlooked the mountains. After their first meeting, they started to hang out. Sometimes just the two of them and other times with Rey. 

Rey could tell they were very much into each other, just with the little things Poe would do to flirt with Finn. She wished they would just get together already. Finn was too hesitant to make a move and couldn’t figure out why it was taking Poe so long for him to just do something. He thought tonight was going to be it but when Poe told him that he was going on a blind date, Finn was crushed. He tried not to think too much about at the concert but still…

“You think Poe would ever want to come see a show with us?” asked Rey. 

Finn had been staring at his phone, not registering what Rey had said at first. All he heard was Poe. 

“What about him?” Finn asked. 

“You think he’d like to come out with us? Or no? I’ve wanted to ask him to go see a show with us but I feel like that’s like too much? What does he listen to anyway? Is he into that folky stuff or is it more pop? I can’t tell. Where is he by the way?” 

Finn sighed. “He said he had a date.” 

Rey raised her eyebrows. “A date? With whom?” 

“I dunno. His roommate set him up.” 

“Are you jealous?” 

“I’m not jealous! I’m so not jealous!” 

“Uh huh, sure…” 

Before Finn could argue this, his phone began to buzz in his pocket. He checked to see who it was and was surprised. 

“Hello?” 

“Finn!” 

“Poe!” Finn tried to hide the excitement in his voice, noticing Rey’s ears perk up. He excused himself and walked away from the table, closer to the bathroom. “I mean…hey, what’s up?” 

“I need your help with something.” 

“Don’t tell me your car got stolen again.”

“No! But I am in need of the Vista Cruiser.” 

Finn’s head came to a dozen worst case scenarios, wondering what kind of danger Poe could be in. Poe could be so reckless at times.

“What happened? Did someone hurt you?” 

“No! No, I’m fine. I just…I gotta get out of here.” 

“Get out of where?” 

“This date! Oh my god, this guy is the worst. Like, I get why Cody would want to set me up and all but this guy is just…the worst.” 

“Where are you? Rey and I can come and get you right now.” 

“Finn, you’re gonna laugh when I tell you this but…” 

“Poe, what are you talking about?” 

“I’m stuck in an air vent.” 

Poe was silent. 

“Finn, I’m stuck in an air vent at a McDonald’s bathroom.” 

Out of all the things that could shock him right now, this was the least shocking. Of course Poe would get stuck in an air vent. OF COURSE! Mr. Smooth-talking, leather jacket wearing cool guy would be the one to get himself stuck in an air vent. And at McDonald’s of all places! 

“I freaked out,” Poe explained. “I told the guy that I had an emergency with my dog and excused myself. I ran to the nearest restaurant and lo and behold, it was a McDonald’s. But man, I just couldn’t shake the feeling that like, I was being followed. So I did what any reasonable human being would do: hide in the bathroom and try to climb the air vent. Look where that got me. I’ve been stuck for the past 20 minutes now.” 

“Which McDonald’s are you at?” asked Finn. He realized this was a dumb question but maybe there was more than one around here. 

“I’m at the one in Kasgrove. By that venue you and Rey go to all the time,” said Poe. 

Finn froze. He was right next to the door of the men’s room. He looked around to see if there was anyone else. Aside from whoever was at the cash register, he and Rey were the only people here. He slowly pushed the door open, still on the line with Poe. When he walked in the bathroom, he saw a pair of feet dangling from the ceiling. He recognized whose worn-out dirty brown boots those were. 

“Poe?” 

“Finn? You sound so close!” 

“Well, that’s funny, seeing as how I’m standing right next to your feet.” 

Finn could see Poe was trying to shimmy his way out of the vent. Quick on his feet, he held his arms out and caught Poe right before he could hit the ground. Poe grabbed his neck and looked up at Finn, gazing lovingly into his beautiful eyes. 

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” Poe smirked. 

Finn shook his head. He tried to be serious but that smile. Oh, it was a smile that could light up the sky. A smile that could melt your heart. One of the many things Finn loved about Poe. There was so much he loved about Poe, oh if he could count the ways. 

Rey was quite confused when she saw Finn carrying Poe out of the bathroom. Poe later recounted the disastrous date as the three of them drank their Shamrock Shakes. They all had a good laugh. 

Later on the drive home, Finn had dropped Rey back at her apartment. It was just Finn and Poe in the car. There wasn’t much talking, just the sound of Queens of the Stone Age playing. When Finn pulled into the parking lot of Poe’s apartment complex, Poe turned to Finn. 

“You okay?” he asked. 

“Sure,” nodded Finn. “Sorry about your date though.” 

“Don’t be. It wouldn’t have worked anyway. Besides, why waste your time with someone you know you don’t mesh with right?” 

“Right.” 

“It’s gotta feel right all over. You know that gut feeling when it just clicks?”

“Yeah, and?” 

“Well, I figured why not go out on this date? I don’t want to be rude to Cody, which, I get the effort and all but being on that date…I knew my heart wasn’t in it.” 

“Poe, what are you trying to say?” 

“Finn, I just need to…I need…” 

Poe was always good with his words but right now, they were escaping him. How could he not string a simple sentence together and just tell Finn how he felt? With all the flirting and the not so subtle hints that were dropped, why was this not coming out right? He was getting so flustered and then, it came to him. Fuck it, he’ll just do it. 

Cupping Finn’s face, Poe leaned his face closer as their lips touched lightly. Eyes closed, lips pressed together, this is exactly what Poe had to do and exactly what Finn wanted. Finn had his hands around Poe’s neck, slowly sliding down his shoulders with his lips parting slightly. Soon Poe kisses him much more passionately, climbing over to be much closer. As he does this, the car horn goes off, startling the two lovebirds as they fall backwards in the front seat. Soon, Poe is on top of Finn, both of them giggling over what had just happened. 

“So...,” said Finn, “that was nice.”

“It was,” agreed Poe. 

“When can we do that again?” 

“Are you free now?” 

Finn paused for a moment and then nodded. 

“I think now’s a good time,” said Finn with a smile.


End file.
